


A Re-do

by Mugiwara_N0_Luffy



Series: Three Houses Rarepairs! [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugiwara_N0_Luffy/pseuds/Mugiwara_N0_Luffy
Summary: Dorothea finds herself swept up in a surprisingly romantic night out with Felix.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Three Houses Rarepairs! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655953
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	A Re-do

A Re-do

"Thank you all for joining us tonight! Please, I hope you all dearly enjoyed the opera! We pray in these dark times of war that you will find comfort in our songs!"

Dorothea did a curtsey for the crowd once Manuela had finished her final word, thunderous applause answering their hard work of the night. As she straightened out, Dorothea's eyes scanned the crowd, managing to find Felix quickly. Ever since they began their relationship, he had never failed to appear for her performances. And to her delight, she could always see him smiling among the masses.

Today though, he looked nervous when she began. Dorothea wasn't sure what vexed him, but she did her best to try and sing his worries away. She poured out her heart and soul that night, all in the name of counselling the man she loved. She didn't know why he was upset or if it was even something to be worried over. But Dorothea felt compelled to make it better. And, as the opera continued and the more she sang, Dorothea saw the tension in his shoulders fall and a soft smile split across his lips.

Seeing her newly acquired lover relax brought Dorothea no small amount of mirth and satisfaction.

The surrounding crowd began to disperse, with a small number of knights and commoners alike gather in a circle to sing their praises for the singers. Dorothea received more than the usual amount of attention, soon realizing that her performance meant for Felix had touched more than just his heart.

"Thank you, thank you, you're all too kind." Dorothea waved to the many admirers who wished to meet her, but she remained professional and smiled, giving a polite bow to the men and women swooning.

"Alright, everyone. Please give our divas a brief moment of reprieve. It has been a fulfilling but long night," Manuela waved off the crowds, shooting Dorothea a small wink. "We'll be around the monastery as usual, so please disperse."

Dorothea mouthed a 'thank you' to her, quickly slipping away from the crowd. She hadn't seen Felix among the admirers and searched the courtyard for him, eyes trailing around to find him.

"Good performance." Dorothea smiled as she turned around, finding Felix at the end of the fishing pier.

"Why thank you. I was trying to help someone relax." Dorothea giggled, a knowing smile on her face as Felix's face flushed, the noble awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. She didn't hesitate to walk onto the pier, crossing her arms as she stood in front of him. "So. Mind telling me what has you bothered?"

Felix was silent for a long moment, something he typically did when he was either ignoring someone or trying to find his words when flustered. Dorothea waited patiently, finding his struggle a bit cute. Finally, with red cheeks, Felix cleared his throat.

"Dorothea Arnault… I would like to ask for the pleasure of your company." Felix extended his arm out, offering it for her to take if she was reading the gesture right.

It took Dorothea a moment to answer, raising a brow as she looked at Felix's offered arm in wonder. "You've… never approached me like this before. Is there something you want to tell me about?"

"Just-shut up and humor me!... please?" Dorothea was completely taken off guard by his sudden plea. He was very rarely one to leave himself vulnerable like this. Usually Dorothea had to get playful to put him in a state like this.

"Alright, alright~! I've no idea what's going on but I'm certainly curious~," Dorothea smiled, wrapping her arms around his elbow and holding him firmly to her chest. "Please, lead the way dear Felix Hugo Frauldarius."

Felix visibly swallowed a lump in his throat, but nodded his affirmation. He led her through the monastery now, Dorothea leaning on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to lead me around like this? I thought you were trying to keep _us_ from your friends?" With most men, Dorothea might have assumed that a man asking such was because they were embarrassed to be seen with her or were hiding her from their wife. But with Felix, she understood easily enough that he simply didn't want to be teased by his friends like Sylvain. And since he and Ingrid were now a couple, the two would team up for a good ribbing.

"Let them say what they wish. I could care less. I'd stand by you through the worst of it. And if someone were to offend you, I'll make them regret ever uttering a word."

Dorothea felt her heart flutter at his answer, looking up at Felix in minor awe. His cheeks were still red and he kept his eyes forward. But the firmness of his arm tightened to pull her closer.

"Wow… that was…" It had honestly made Dorothea incredibly happy. Even she was beginning to feel a little flustered. But she wasn't one to let that stop her. "Probably the sweetest thing you've said to me yet. You're making me blush."

"I'm only stating the truth." Felix's eyes wandered to the left, doing his utmost to avoid her gaze completely.

"So was I." Dorothea leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Felix tensed at her gentle touch but didn't fight it. It even brought a momentary smile to his face. "So, where are we going?"

"My room."

Dorothea felt her heart leap but did her best to keep her cool. "Wow, just right into things, huh?"

"Wh-What? No! N-Not for whatever you're thinking!" Felix looked like he could explode from the heat in his head. "I... prepared something for us."

Reeling her heart back into her chest was both disappointing as well as a relief. "Ah, I see. Of course," Dorothea played it off quite well, if she did say so herself. "So what did you prepare then?"

"You'll see soon enough." Felix had quickly recovered from his misstep, the two soon coming upon their dorm rooms. Opening the door for her, Dorothea's senses were filled with a delicious scent, her eyes blooming wide when she saw a dinner table at the center of his room with two plates of illustrious food set out. "I know you try not to eat too much before your performances, so I figured you would be hungry."

"This looks and smells absolutely fantastic!" Dorothea moved to one seat, Felix quickly pulled it out for her. Dorothea gave a bright smile at his polite actions, taking her seat with grace. "You made this?"

"I… tried, but I wasn't learning fast enough to make it in time for the opera. I asked Dedue to make it." Felix admitted with some shame, but Dorothea appreciated his honesty.

"That was very kind of you, Felix. Thank you. I I had no idea you were even planning all of this!" Dorothea gracefully picked up her fork as she looked at the beautiful contents of her plate. "I hadn't realized you were hoping to learn to cook as well!"

"I wanted to make it all myself, is all. My cooking skills are severely lacking, unfortunately." Felix looked upset at the thought, so Dorothea was quick to reassure him, reaching across the table and gently holding his hand.

"Felix, it's fine if you didn't make this. It means a lot to me that you would have this prepared in the first place. Thank you."

Felix mustered up a smile, showing some relief at her words before beginning to dig into his own meal. The two ate in silence for some time, Dorothea content to enjoy her meal. She didn't expect this kind of treatment to come from Felix, always being the aggressor in their relationship aside from his rather blunt confession. Felix was the all or nothing type. But perhaps, now that she was his and he hers, Felix was able to muster something up with more thought.

"So, Felix. Fancy dinner, suave sweet nothings being said… is there something you're planning to tell me?" Dorothea decided to tease, setting down her napkin and putting her elbows on the table and linking her fingers in front of her.

"Perhaps." Felix kept his eyes on the small bit of food left on his plate.

"Well don't keep me waiting, I'm at the edge of my seat!" Dorothea smiled ear to ear in excitement.

"You'll have to be patient." Felix played it cool, his eyes closed as he placed a potato in his mouth, chewing and swallowing before continuing, "I hope you're not feeling too full. There's a place I'd like to take you once I'm done."

"Well then, hurry! I'm getting vastly swept up in this little planned night." Felix gave a pleased smile before nodding.

"Fine, if you insist…"

* * *

"Was covering my eyes really necessary?"

"Quiet. It's part of the surprise." Dorothea let out a dramatic huff, though in all honesty she was enjoying herself. Felix guided her quite some ways from their room. Though as they supposedly got closer to their destination, he decided to make her put on a blindfold. She was sure to cling tight to his arm so as to not fall over.

"Alright. You can take it off," said Felix, the two coming to a stop.

"Alright then. Let's see if this was worth the blindfold," Dorothea smirked, reaching up and pulling the black cloth from her head. She was met with a beautiful moonlit landscape, the trees and greenland illuminated. The moon itself was full and large in the sky, looking like it hung just out in the distance for all to touch.

"Oh my…" Dorothea struggled for a moment to find her voice. "This is… breathtaking…"

"I thought so, too. Caspar mentioned it in passing once, so I came to see for myself. I'll bring you back here at sundown tomorrow. The view is spectacular at that time as well." Felix stood close by her side. "But since it was a new moon this eve, I thought it would still make for a good sight. Turns out I was right."

"Yes… you certainly were." Dorothea breathed out, leaning her head on his shoulder again. "I could stay here and watch this scenery all night. If only to see what it looks like come sun up."

"I wouldn't mind. So long as you were here with me." Dorothea grinned, his words once again warming her heart.

"You're so smooth tonight… you are Felix, right?"

"Shut up and enjoy the scenery." Dorothea stifled a giggle before doing as he asked, basking in the moonlight as she held the man next to her.

She found it humorous as she recalled their first real interaction with one another. Felix had been so cold and Dorothea had just been curious. Had anyone asked her at that time if she pictured them being here, watching this beautiful view, _together,_ she would have laughed in their face with no small amount of resentment. But here she was, deeply in love with a man who once saw her as an annoyance.

_Funny how much changes. How we've changed ourselves._

"I… have one last thing to ask." Dorothea pulled her gaze away from the moonlit scenery, looking up into Felix's eyes.

"What is it?"

Felix shifted in place, obviously nervous about what he was about to do. He turned Dorothea to him fully, gently holding her shoulders as his red flushed face stared back into her green eyes.

"Dorothea Arnault…"

"Why do you keep using my full name?"

"Just-will you let me do this?" Felix clicked his tongue.

"Sorry, sorry. Go ahead," Dorothea smiled, though was honestly beginning to feel nervous herself. _What's he doing?_

Felix sighed before continuing. "Dorothea… I find myself vexed by thoughts of you. I once called you a nuisance… in a sense that hasn't changed." Dorothea raised a brow but decided to let him finish first. "But instead of bothering me, you've… just become the thing I've thought of day in and day out. I sometimes feel like I'm being driven to madness by both your presence and your absence. I worry for your safety even when you clearly don't need me to protect you. But I can't stop myself from yearning to see you. And I've found… I'd much rather have you by my side than not. So please… will you be my woman?"

Dorothea didn't realize that her jaw had fallen as Felix had spoken. Her heart pounded a mile a minute, and she found her hands clutching at his sides without noticing.

"Wow, Felix, I… I don't know what to say…" Dorothea managed to utter, her eyes misting as she felt his love fill her heart to the fullest. "I mean… we're already together, so I don't really know what there is to say…"

"You said that you wanted a redo on my confession." Felix swallowed the lump in his throat, reaching up and gently holding her chin in his palm. "This is it. I hope it was 'romantic' like you wanted."

Dorothea giggled, leaning into his hand and holding it with her own. "Oh Felix… I was only joking when I said that. I didn't think that…"

"You might have been, but it made me think." Felix leaned closer to her face, his breath brushing against her lips. "You deserve more than what I gave you. I'm not good at saying things without being blunt, but… I wasn't going to back down from the challenge of offering myself to you properly. And besides…" Felix's cheeks turned rosy again as he held up a small box, Dorothea's heart leaping into her mouth. "I want you to be my wife so that we're together until we die… or something…"

Dorothea didn't hold back her tears as she inhaled a breath. Without a word, she leaned forward and kissed Felix, clearly catching him off guard. She pulled him close by the neck and let her emotions spill out, her lips and tongue mashing with his. Felix was stiff, but was quick to melt into her arms and hug her back as he returned her passionate embrace. They held each other for what felt like an eternity, the moonlight washing over them as they continued to kiss for a time.

Finally, as if remembering they needed to breath, Felix and Dorothea pulled away from each other, saliva dangling between them and her lipstick now firmly pressed on his lips. Dorothea giggled at the sight, unable to stop smiling.

"So… I take it that's a yes?"

Dorothea couldn't help but find it adorable when he was being insecure.

"I just don't know- _yes,_ of course it's a yes!" Dorothea laughed, pulling him back close and leaning into his chest. "Thank you Felix… I hope we're together until the day we die as well. Hopefully of old age."

"Sounds boring, but… I wouldn't mind that I suppose. I love you."

"And I love you. And… so you know… that was the best redo of a confession I've ever received."

**The End**

**Man… I'm really on one lately, huh? I guess you can blame the little group of rarepair shipper friends I've made on Twitter LOL but you know, it's fun to write something just for the fun of it. I need to do it more often. It serves as a good break between my main stories and keeps me from falling out of practice with my writing.**

**Plus Valentine's day just happened, and this seemed like the perfect ender to the weekend.**

**But yeah, I've been a FeliThea shipper since my first playthrough of Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Even in my big story, Amber Ocean, I'm planning to drop hints of that relationship on the side haha so it was fun to finally get around to writing something up dedicated to these two lovebirds. I hope you all enjoyed!**

**And, like with my previous snippit, here's a little bonus for the end ;)**

**Bonus**

"Dorothea Frauldarius… I like the ring to it." Dorothea was brimming with light, she and Felix now walking back to her room.

"I remember a time when the idea of such happening only disgusted me. If only because I thought your intentions were shallow." Felix smirked at her.

"Oh, I remember. It was certainly hard to forget what you said that day," Dorothea gave him a deadpan expression, causing Felix to frown somewhat in shame. She quickly reassured him by leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "But that's all in the past. Let's live here and now, together."

"Yes… I like that." Felix smiled back, the two stopping in front of Dorothea's room. "Well, I suppose this is where we leave each other. But I'll come fetch you in the morning so we can think about the future."

Dorothea blinked as Felix attempted to pull away. She instead tightened her grip, pulling him closer. "I'm sorry, but who said that this night was over?"

Felix blinked. "Um… what?"

"What, you're just going to give a girl one of the best nights of her life and then not top it all off?" Dorothea sighed, shaking her head in mock disappointment. "Oh, Felix. You're so innocent… it's kind of cute."

"W-Well… what should we-hey!" Felix practically yelped when Dorothea pushed him inside of her room, quickly closing the door behind her as a sultry smile spread across her lips.

"Like I said, we're… _topping it off_." Dorothea undid the choker of her dress, letting the straps and her sleeves fall off. "Now I need you to take _your_ top off as well."

"I… I wasn't…" Felix looked like a cornered kitten. It certainly was adorable.

It only made Dorothea want to rock his world all the more.

"No refusal of the bride to be. Top off. _Now."_

"... Yes, ma'am."

They made love for hours that night, and Felix soon found out that Dorothea's stamina was beyond what he could imagine.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, what a fun note to end that on XD As usual, I put it in a separate bonus area because I wanted the romantic tone of fluff to remain in the first part… before turning it into something funny and suggestive in the second part XD Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed that. Please leave a review, a follow and a favorite if you'd be so kind. Thanks for reading!


End file.
